Yenişehir
Osmanlılardaki ilk Yenişehir Yıldırımhan'ın fethettiği Bursa Yenişehir'dir. Türkler her gittikleri şehirlerdeki 'yeni kentleşme olan yerlere biraz kültürel birazda siyasal anlamda Yenişehir adını vermişlerdir. Yenişehir ismi etimolojik olarak içerisinde iki kelime barındırır; biri Yeni, diğeri Şehir veya Şehr kelimesinin barındırır. Şehr veya şehir kelimesinin etimolojik köken olarak Arapça "ş-h-r" '''kökünden gelmekte olup "ay" demektir. Yani Şehir ve Şehirli demek aslında aylı demektir. Yani şehirli aylıklı demektir. Yani aylık alan kişiler demektir.Şehir'de aylık maaşlı insanların olduğu yer demektir. Yani aylıklı insanların yaşadığı yer aslında kamusal anlamda idari bir merkez (Paşalık , il veya ilçe gibi bir yer) olduğundan aynı zamanda memurların olduğu yer demektir. Yani şehirli demek, kişilerin durumlarına göre ay hesablarıı yapan ve yapılanların olduğu yer demektir , Ya da şehirli, ay başı ve ay sonu hesabı yapan, yapmak zorunda kalan kimseler demektir. Aynı zamanda şehir müslümanların oluşturduğu bir yerleşme yeri anlamındadır. Şehir kelimesi, aslında ay demektir. Ay ise İslam'ın sembolüdür. Yani Yenişehir aslında "Yeni İslam" yani yeni bir ay uygarlığı demektir. Örnek verecek olursak Hoş geldin Ya Şehr-i Ramazan demek, '''Hoş geldin ey Ramanazan ayı demektir. Bu kullanımı Ramazan aylarında sıklıkla kullanılır. Kur'anı Kerim'de de Şehr-i Ramazan diye geçer 2/185 .( Bu etimolojik açıklamanın fikir patent hakkı Yenişehir Kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri Kartal'a ait olup kaynak gösterilmeden alıntılanamaz.) Bu Uygur Özerk bölgesinde bulunan Yenişehir bucağı içinde böyledir. Bursa'da Zisimo yakınında kurulan Yenişehir içinde böyledir. Taselya ovasında kurulan Yenişehir yani [[Yenişehir-i Fener]] içinde böyledir. Mersin veya Diyarbakır 'da merkez ilçede kurulan Yenişehir ilçeleri içinde durum böyledir. Amerika'lılarda kurdukları yeni şehirlere Newyork ,Newcity , vs derler. Türklerde şehir eğer devlet eliyle resmen kurulmuşsa, şehrin adına biraz resmiyet karışsın diye -şehir kelimesin başına ek olarak "Nev" yani yeni (Nevruz gibi ön ek getirilmiş ve Nevşehir yapılmıştır. Bu kullanım da şehrin resmi anlamda bir şehir mi? Yoksa halk taraından kurulmuş fiili anlamda bir şehir mi olduğunu gösterir. (Bu açıklamanın rüçhan hakkı Kaymakam Eyüp Sabri Kartal'a ait olup kaynak gösterilmeden alıntılanamaz.) *'Yenişehir Vilayeti' : Osmanlı İmparatorluğun devrinde Yenişehir Vilayetimiz vardı. Şimdi maalesef Yunanistan olmuştur. - Yeni adı Larissa : Larissa Prefecture WPhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larissa_Prefecture(Tercüme edilecek) < VPhttp://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeni%C5%9Fehir_(il) Yenişehir vilayeti ilçe merkezleri : ::*Larissa, Tesalya (şehir); Yunanistan'ın Tesalya bölgesinin en büyük şehri < Larissa, Tesalya (il) ::* Larissa ile Laristan (İran) arasındaki bağlantı anlatılacaktır. ::* Volo veya Volos en önemli sahil ilçesi ::: * Yenişehir ilçeleri: Yenişehir, Mersin < Yenişehir, Bursa < Yenişehir,Diyarbakır < Yenişehir, Lefkoşe < Yenişehir, Taselya WP[]- VP[] * Şehir: Yenişehir (şehir) veya Larissa (şehir) WPhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larissa * Nahiyeler: Yenişehir bucağı (Çin Uygur bölgesinde) * Yenişehir adlı köyler : Yenişehir, Uşak - Larissa: Larissa, Menemen Menemen köyü yakınındaki antik köy *'Yenişehir adlı semt ve mahalleler' *'Yenişehir adlı beldeler' Yenişehir, Bursa * Yenişehir , Bursa iline bağlı olan ama daha çok Bilecik iline yakın (55km) olan halis Türk şehri. :Eskiden yakınında Zisimo denen bir köy varmış. ::Osmancık romanı'nda şöyle geçer: ::::"Yukarıda gün eğiminde zisimo derler bir köy vardır. Bursa ile İznik arasına girmiştir.İkisinin arasına girmiştir. İkisinin yolunu tutar. Orda yurd edineyim derim.." zisimo bir kaç ay içinde bir mescid, bir han, iki hamam, çeşmeler ve evlerle büyüdü...adı gayrı Yenişehir olsun." Yenişehir (vilayet) Yunanlılarca işgalden sonra adı (Bkz:Larissa) olarak değiştirildi. *Yunanistan topraklarında kalan bir Türk şehri. *O da Bursa Yenişehir gibi aynı gerekçelerle kuruldu. *Adı sonradan Larissa yapıldı. *Ansiklopedia Britanica 1911 'de özel bir madde vardır. *Yanya vilayetinin merkezidir. Paşa burada oturur. *Rumeli tarihlerinde ; "Taselya'nın hatta Mora yarımadasının kalbgâhı makamındadır" diye anılmaktadır. Yenişehir, Taselya ilçesi Osmanlı Devletinde tamamına yakını Türklerden oluşan en önemli bir şehir. Bakınız:Volos Yenişehir, Yenişehir Devlet-i Âliye'de Yenişehir vilayetine bağlı Taselyanın kalbgahı diye tarif edilen Yenişehir ilçesidir. *1897 Türk - Yunan Muharebesi Yenişehir, Mersin *Mersin ili Yenişehir, Mersin ilçesi. :Forum AVM, Carfoursa , Kipa , Tansaş, Migros AVM leri ile meşhurdur. Marinası vardır. Muğdat camii ve sahili ile meşhurdur. :::2008 yılında çıkarılan bir kanunla ilçe yapıldı Kaymakamı Eyüp sabri Kartal'dır .Kanun linki: Yenişehir, Diyarbakır *Diyarbakır iline bağlı Yenişehir, Diyarbakır ilçesi; :Galeriası ile meşhurdur. ::2008 yılında çıkarılan bir kanunla ilçe yapıldı.Kanun linki: Yenişehir (semt), Ankara *Ankara'da Kızılay'ın içinde kaybolmuş bir semt. (bkz: ismi var cismi yok). Atatürk adını koymuştur. Çünkü Yenişehir Rumelinin kalbgahı idi ve Yunan topraklarında kaldığından Atatürk bu adı koydu. Eskiden ankara, ankara kalesi'nin etrafına ve civarına konuşlanmış birkaç mahalleden oluşan küçük bir şehirdi. gün geldi, şehir büyümeye başladı. bu büyüme bugünkü sıhhiye köprüsü'nden kızılay tarafına doğru başladığı için o bölgeye "yenişehir" adı verildi. daha sonra mahalleler kuruldu, yeni ilçeler, semtler oluştu, her mahalleye yeni isim verildi. şehir ilk kurlmaya başladığında yenişehir denilen mahalleye "kızılay" ismi verildi. ama en eskiden "yenişehir" dendiği için "yenişehir" ismi de tam anlamıyla kaybolmadı. Yenişehir, Lefkoşe ilçesi *Lefkoşa'da da bulunan ilçe. =Köyler= Yenişehir, Uşak Yenişehir Yatılı Bölge Okulu ile meşhur olan Uşak ili Merkez ilçeye bağlı bir köydür. Larissa (Ansiklopedia Brittanica 1911) *http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Larissa LARISSA (Turk. Yeni Shehr , " new town"), the most important town of Thessaly, situated in a rich agricultural district on the right bank of the Salambria (Peneios, Peneus, Peneius), about 35 m. N.W. of Volo, with which it is connected by rail. Pop. (1889) 13,610, (1907) 18,001. Till 1881 it was the seat of a pasha in the vilayet of Jannina ; it is now the capital of the Greek province and the seat of a nomarch. Its long subjection to Turkey has left little trace of antiquity, and the most striking features in the general view are the minarets of the disused mosques (only four are now in use) and the Mahommedan burying-grounds. It was formerly a Turkish military centre and most of the people were of Turkish blood. In the outskirts is a village of Africans from the Sudan - a curious remnant of the forces collected by Ali Pasha. The manufactures include Turkish leather, cotton, silk and tobacco; trade and industry, however, are far from prosperous, though improving owing to the immigration of the Greek commercial element. Fevers and agues are prevalent owing to bad drainage and the overflowing of the river; and the death-rate is higher than the birth-rate. A considerable portion of the Turkish population emigrated in 1881; a further exodus took place in 1898. The department of Larissa had in 1907 a population of 95,066. Larissa, written Larisa on ancient coins and inscriptions, is near the site of the Homeric Argissa. It appears in early times, when Thessaly was mainly governed by a few aristocratic families, as an important city under the rule of the Aleuadae, whose authority extended over the whole district of Pelasgiotis. This powerful family possessed for many generations before 369 B.C. the privilege of furnishing the Tagus, or generalissimo, of the combined Thessalian forces. The principal rivals of the Aleuadae were the Scopadae of Crannon, the remains of which (called by the Turks Old Larissa) are about 14 m. to the S.W. The inhabitants sided with Athens during the Peloponnesian War, and during the Roman invasion their city was of considerable importance. Since the 5th century it has been the seat of an archbishop, who has now fifteen suffragans. Larissa was the headquarters of Ali Pasha during the Greek War of Independence, and of the crown prince Constantine during the Greco-Turkish War; the flight of the Greek army from this place to Pharsala took place on the 23rd of April 1897. Notices of some ancient inscriptions found at Larissa are given by Miller in Mélanges philologiques (Paris, 1880); several sepulchral reliefs were found in the neighbourhood in 1882. A few traces of the ancient acropolis and theatre are still visible. The name Larissa was common to many "Pelasgian" towns, and apparently signified a fortified city or burg, such as the citadel ofArgos. Another town of the name in Thessaly was Larissa Cremaste, surnamed Pelasgia (Strabo ix. p. 440), situated on the slope of Mt. Othrys. (J. D. B.) Laristan, a sub-province of the province of Fars in Persia, bounded E. and N.E. by Kerman and S. by the Persian Gulf. It lies between 26° 30' and 28° 25' N. and between 52° 30' and 55° 30' E. and has an extreme breadth and length of 120 and 210 m. respectively, with an area of about 20,000 sq. m. Pop. about 90,000. Laristan consists mainly of mountain ranges in the north and east, and of arid plains varied with rocky hills and sandy valleys stretching thence to the coast. In the highlands, where some fertile upland tracts produce corn, dates and other fruits, the climate is genial, but elsewhere it is extremely sultry, and on the low-lying coast lands malarious. Good water is everywhere so scarce that but for the rain preserved in cisterns the country would be mostly uninhabitable. Many cisterns are infested with Guinea worm (filaria medinensis, Gm.). The coast is chiefly occupied by Arab tribes who were virtually independent, paying merely a nominal tribute to the shah's government until 1898. They reside in small towns and mud forts scattered along the coast. The people of the interior are mostly of the old Iranian stock, and there are also a few nomads of the Turkish Baharlu tribe which came to Persia in the lath century when the province was subdued by a Turkish chief. Laristan remained an independent state under a Turkish ruler until 1602, when Shah Ibrahim Khan was deposed and put to death by Shah `Abbas the Great. The province is subdivided into eight districts: (1) Lar, the capital and environs, with 34 villages; (2) Bikhah Ihsham with 11; (3) Bikhah Fal with ro; (4) Jehangiriyeh with 30; (5) Shibkuh with 36; (6) Fumistan with 13; (7) Kauristan with 4; (8) Mazayijan with 6 villages. Lingah, with its principal place Bander Lingah and i 1 villages, formerly a part of Laristan, is now included in the "Persian Gulf Ports," a separate administrative division. Laristan is famous for the condiment called''mahiabeh'' (fish-jelly), a compound of pounded small sprat-like fish, salt, mustard, nutmeg, cloves and other spices, used as a relish with nearly all foods. Kategori:Yenişehir Kategori:Yenişehir ilçesi Kategori:Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı Kategori:Yenişehir Valiliği Kategori:Yenişehir vilayeti Kategori:Larissa (il) Kategori:Larissa Kategori:Larissa Prefecture Kategori:Laristan Kategori:İçel Kategori:Taselya Kategori:Mersin Kategori:Diyarbakır Kategori:Bursa Kategori:Yenişehir vilayeti Kategori:Nevşehir